I have a FIANCE?
by angelic-behaviour
Summary: Sakura has been attending girls’ schools since young, and now, to call off the betrothal, she decided to attend a coed school… hmmm… I wonder what will happen…
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

Title: I have a… a… FIANCE!?!

Summary: Sakura has been attending girls' schools since young, and now, to call off the betrothal, she decided to attend a mix school… hmmm… I wonder what will happen…

Okay, for those who have read my other story: **Undying Love**, and is **_still_** waiting for me to update… I'm SORRY!!! But I must write this new story before I BURST!!! Now **_that_** will be a gruesome sight, won't it? YUCK! So to prevent myself from making a terrible mess of the nice, clean floor, here it is! My new story!!! Well… Actually… This story is based on a Japanese-translated-to-Chinese manga just bought. I have no idea what's the title in Japanese, so… SORRY!!! It's called '寻找未婚夫' or for those who doesn't have Chinese software: 'Xun Zhao Wei Hun Fu'.

Chapter 1: Finding Out

Sakura's POV 

'In our lives, nobody can predict exactly what will happen…' I thought, whenever I listened to stories. Anyway, this line can be used on myself.

-Sunday-Kinomoto-Residence(Mansion)-6.30pm- My POV 

Fujitaka sliced off a piece of his steak and placed it in his mouth. He chewed very slowly, savouring the taste, and swallowed it before speaking:

"Sakura," he said in an uncertain but determined voice. "Daddy has a very important thing to tell you today."

"Aiyah!" Sakura smiled. "What important thing? Why must you be so serious? And, Mummy? This soup taste really great!"

"Thanks!" Nadeshiko replied with a bright smile. Well, at least her efforts in the kitchen didn't go down to waste!

"**AHEM! **Sakura, actually, this news is too sudden, so I'm afraid it will be a big shock to you…" Fujitaka cleared his throat once more before announcing:

"You have a fiancé!"

"------------. What?" Sakura continued smiling.

"Huh? Huh? You're not shocked? Not at all?" Fujitaka was stunned.

"sigh… Why should I be shocked? When it is all just a great JOKE!?" her voiced raised after every syllable, even though a smile is still pasted on her face.

'It looks forced…' Nadeshiko thought, pitying her only daughter.

"No, I'm being serious, Sakura. Of course! You don't have to get married so fast…! The opposite side's son has not reach the age of adulthood (20 years old) yet, so the marriage will be held after you graduated college. Sakura, my dear, you have been attending girls' school since young, so daddy's always worried you will be tricked by bad men. But now, daddy can finally set aside my worries. Hahaha…"

"DADDY!?!?!?" Sakura eyes flashed menacingly at her father. If looks could kill, Fujitaka will be a pile of burnt crisps right now.

**"What the heck is going on!? When did you agree to this goddamn marriage!?!"**

"Calm down, calm down…" Fujitaka was really uncomfortable right now.

**"How can I 'calm down'!?! You tell me!!! You better explain clearly!!! What the hell is going on!?!"**

Do you like it??? Huh??? I hope you do!!! Please review!!! REVIEW!!! If you do, I promise to update the next chappie very quickly!!! THANX!!!


	2. Chapter 2: a BIG decision

**SIGH **I only have three reviews…! How miserable… sniff

Chapter 2: a BIG decision…

"Well… Actually…" Fujitaka sighed. "My business was in **great**, **_great _**trouble. I was in debt… Of course, I've taken care of it! But the money was from a **friend**."

"Such a good, **true **friend…!" Nadeshiko stated, helping her husband.

"Daddy's business was in trouble…?" Sakura was really shocked. She didn't support him in his time of need! She was such an un-filial daughter… HEY!! **HEY!!!** WAIT A **MINUTE**, SAKURA!!! WHAT IS THE MOST **IMPORTANT** THING **NOW**!?

"That **good** **friend** had a **son**!" Fujitaka said brightly, too brightly…

"SO… MY** FIANCE** IS THIS… **_SON_**!?!?!?

"Yes, Sakura, my precious daughter!! You wouldn't do anything to harm your own father, would you?"

"**SO**…!!! YOU **_SOLD_** ME, your precious daughter, TO YOUR **_'GOOD FRIEND'_**!?!?!?!"

"Not exactly… Sakura!!! PUT DOWN THAT KITCHEN KNIFE!!!"

"SAKURA!!!!!!"

-next morning-

"Sakura deary…! Are you absolutely sure you wanna do this? I mean, you've been attending girls' school since young… And now you wanna enter a school with girls and… **_boys_** shudder…!"

"Yes Mummy. I've decided. Nothing is going to change my mind. I'm gonna find this 'fiancé' and ask him to call off this betrothal…! "

"But, my dear…" Fujitaka tried to interrupt but…

"I'm OFF!!! GOODBYE!!!"

Haizzzz… I'm hoping that I will get more reviews this time round…


	3. Chapter 3: The horrifying truth

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy… I'm back! After like, a few months… SORRY! Here, the third chappie! Okay, I know u ppl have read lots and lots of fanfics about Sakura so all of u shld know wad the 16-yr-old her look like. So, I'm not gonna spend a lot of timy describing her.any other really really long comments or u juz wanna chat, u can add me for msn messenger: – HEHE… There will be a little twist tho… thk u for reviewing…

**kitkat** – ehehe… I dun really care about the rating… but after your comment, I'd change it… Thx for the review!

**koharu-san** – erm… I didn't noe… I'll change it! In my country, they juz call it mix.

**dOedOebird** – whoa… I was really impressed when I saw ur review… hehe… the manga was juz published this yr if im not wrong. It's drawn by Hiromu Muto… If I didn't mention… I'll try to improve!

**viky** – thx!

**kirstine** – eh anything u want me to sae? U hv messenger?

**cherrygurl-990** – thk u… im touched to tears… T.T

**angelsakurablossom** - thk u, thk u… I'll try…

**adiekins** – eh…? I tot I reviewed ur story?

I have a… a… FIANCE! Third Chapter 

-on the way to a new school-6:30-a.m.-

So… this is the school? Eh… It's really big… I might get lost in it! Maybe I should just… go back… home? NO! Sakura, get a grip on yourself!

Sakura lifted her head, there was a determined glint in her eyes. _I've decided!_

"I AM GOING TO FIND HIM STRAIGHT AWAY!" Sakura clenched her fists and stated in a loud voice, attracting a little of stares too… but her, being so oblivious, did not notice.

Then, suddenly, a very disturbing thought struck her. Sakura stopped right there, smack in the middle of the road! Can't YOU SEE THE **CARS**?

She furrowed her perfectly shaped brows I really suck at describing ppl ok? Dun laugh and said, "But…**_who_**?"

That's right… Who is my fiance? Now, that is the **most important** question! Hehe… Thanks to my trusty kitchen knife, I've managed to force some clues out of daddy. Number one… He's studying in this school… The other five are…

CRACK.

On natural instinct, she whipped around, brown hair flying, to see who had interrupted her thoughts.

What she saw had her backing towards the wall.

a… a… male! When did he appear?

The 'male' had chestnut-colored hair, amber eyes that were glaring at her right now, as if trying to look right through her…

Then, poor Sakura took in the entire scene, distress invaded her beautiful face.

BOYS! BOYS! **_BOYS_**? Sakura's jaw dropped as she saw the whole crowd of boys walking towards her. Her eyes were wide open with shock.

**_WHY ARE THERE ONLY BOYS?_**

Okay, I admit, my stories are really short. Bcos… I JUZ DUN HV THE **PATIENCE** TO RITE LONG ONES!


	4. Chapter 4: The devastating realization

HI! I'm back with Chapter FOUR! HURRAY! Yes.. cheer on my dear readers:3 Oh yeah… I don't really have the patience to write REALLY long chapters so you guys just have to bear with me.. anyway, I promise you I'll finish this story… Just not how long…

-Roadside-6.55a.m.-

Our poor Sakura cowered against the wall in fear as the boys came closer.

"Hey… It's a girl…"

"How rare…"

"Are you alright?"

The boys' faces were filled with curiosity, delight and concern. However, no one guessed that they were the culprits for causing Sakura to be NOT ALRIGHT. All, except…

"Hey! You're not **SCARED** of boys… are you?" the amber-eyed boy spoke up all of a sudden, his mouth twisting into what-we-call a smirk.

"Huh? Huh? **NO WAY**! I'm not afraid of males… In fact… I'm quite… quite… _comfortable_ with them…" Sakura retorted, then shrieked and yell, "**GO AWAY**!" at the other boys who were closing on her, totally contradicting herself.

Syaoran cocked a brow. "I don't think so," his smirk widening into a grin.

Well… our Syaoran was not an evil person. So seeing that Sakura was about to break into tears of fear because of the alarming number of boys surrounding her, he pitied her and shouted at the rest of the boys…

"**HEY**! Get _away_ from this _lady_ this instant!" he positively roared, literally blowing away the boys with his voice.

It was either get blown to the North pole by Syaoran's voice or enter the school. So guess which was the more appealing choice: Enter the safe school or join the penguins and polar bears…?

Soon, the road was deserted leaving only Sakura and her savior, Syaoran.

"Thanks," Sakura muttered and straightened her uniform.

"Hey… That uniform… you're not going to our school right?"

Sakura glanced at the uniform he was wearing. Black, blue stripes, blah blah and realized that they were going to the same school, which includes the hordes of boys that were surrounding her just now…

"Well… For your information, Miss I'm-afraid-of-the-opposite-sex-but-refuses-to-admit-it, the school you're attending today was previously a boys' school," Syaoran almost laughed at the girl's horrified expression, but being not so gentleman this time, continued, "It was till this year that Yingde (A/N: The school's name) started taking in girls so about… Hmm… 5 of the school's population are girls while **_95 are boys_**…"

Sakura gaped at the boy. What the frigging **HELL**!

"By the way, my name's Syaoran Li, one of the seven stars."

Sakura recovered a little and remembered her manners.

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"Sakura Kinomoto? You're the newest member to the Star Society! One of the seven stars too… Probably in the hotel business… am I correct?"

"Huh? What stars? Wha?"

"Hang on… You have no idea who you are?" Syaoran sighed exasperatedly at the girl standing in front of him. "Never mind… you'll know when you get into Yingde…"

With that, Li walked off.

The only phrase in Sakura's mind now is…

WHAT IN THE WORLD'S GOING ON?


End file.
